The problem with PET bottles, normally used for non-alcoholic beverages and mineral water, occurs when you try to pour the liquid they contain, particularly in 1-1 i.e. 2-1 bottles, because the bottle lies awkwardly in your hand. This is particularly annoying when you first pour liquid from the bottle, because with a minimum bottle inclination there is a sudden burst of liquid while the bottle is the heaviest. Besides this, the bottle tends to slip because it gets bedewed when cooled. PET bottles are typically manufactured by blowing and have very smooth walls. Bedewing makes a rather heavy bottle very slippery. The problem could be solved by a different bottle design with recesses and protrusions, which means more complicated manufacturing and consequently more expensive bottle. Besides, bottles with concave or convex surfaces are usually form-protected and cannot be manufactured without the approval of the form owner.
In order to avoid the above shortcomings, a bottle holder can be fitted to the bottle in that it is fastened to the bottleneck and clasps the bottle at approximately two thirds to one half of its height. By taking the holder""s grip, the bottle can be easily lifted and inclined without direct contact with the bottle, and it can be carried and poured from safely.